


The Perfect Christmas Eve

by TheOneOfSeven



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffiness, Love, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOfSeven/pseuds/TheOneOfSeven
Summary: Ryuu Kondou and Asuna Kuze had been a pair since highschool and people think they are the picture-perfect couple ~ They are going to celebrate Christmas together and it seems it's going to be a big one, but what does Ryuu have in mind to surprise his lovely girlfriend, Asuna and make it one of the best Christmas Eves she ever had?
Relationships: Ryuu Kondou/Asuna Kuze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Perfect Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved best friend, Fabian ~ You gave me one of the sweetest OC fanfics as a birthday gift and I couldn't be more grateful. So as in return, I am going to write a similar one, but with a Christmas theme in it. Read and enjoy ;)

Christmas Eve was surely arriving within few days time and people were rushing back and forth inside of stores to buy delicious food, gifts, decorations or even trees for those who didn't have time to buy one earlier because of the Christmas rush earlier this month. Ryuu Kondou, a young 23 year old man, had invited his girlfriend to a Christmas party which was going to be held on the Christmas Eve where he was going to celebrate with his family and friends, he decided to invite her and make her meet his family properly this time since the other times, it was only her and him to celebrate the holiday since Ryuu was still shy about showing Asuna his family. The one who actually convinced him to join the party was none other than his cousin, Hiroshi, who were one of Asuna's best friends at work and he wanted Ryuu to actually show some courage and come to the family party. As for now, Ryuu was in the middle of a crowd inside of the mall, it was rush time and it were only three days left to the Christmas party, Ryuu had to find a gift for his girlfriend quickly or he had nothing else to give her, of course she would reassure and say it's fine because she was happy regardless, but Ryuu wanted to show more than just physical affection all the time, he wanted to prove he was willing to love her to the ends of the world and right now, he had no idea what to give her. His hand was clutched onto his raven-colored coat as he tried to figure out where to go and what to buy her, Asuna wasn't picky nor was she entitled, she seemed to be fine with whatever gifts she got. He inhaled softly before he started to walk around and make his way through the crowd, damn, people seemed to be crowding to enter a single store, were they that desperate?! Ryuu grumbled before he heard his phone and picked it up, he saw it was his younger sister, Kazumi and answered.

"Yo, Kazumi, what's up?"

"Hello, Ryuu-nii-chan ~ I wanted to check how things are going for you, mom is curious if you are able to buy few more things for the Christmas party this weekend." Her gentle voice spoke through the speaker as Ryuu found a corner where he could stand and have a brief chat.

"Ah, yeah, sure thing, I was at the mall anyway, so what does mom want me to buy?"

"Let's see...Some ham, potatoes, turkey, salmon and let's see...tuna? Yeah, also try and find some caramel and saffron puddings, Ryouta is actually craving for one right now." She said with a soft smile and laughed as the youngest of the bunch, Ryouta, sat in the corner and stuck his tongue at his sister for teasing him.

"Haha, sure thing, I'll keep that in mind. I will buy the said groceries and I'll drop by once I am finished here." He said, the sister agreed with him and eventually bid goodbye before hanging up. Ryuu held onto the phone as he looked at the screen in wonder and tilted his head, so buying Christmas groceries for dinner and then a gift for Asuna? It shouldn't be that hard, right? He bit on his lip before he put the phone in his pocket and began to walk around again to see where he could find the perfect gift for his sweet girlfriend, even if Asuna was the more soft-spoken and shy type, Ryuu was actually a bit embarrassed to show public affection and would hesitate to even hold her hand in public, Asuna didn't mind it since it was a trait within Ryuu she liked, however, Ryuu wanted to man up and get over with the embarrassment and show his love for real and when he was going to start was going to be in front of his family! He sighed as he thought about it and wandered endlessly in the area until he stopped in his tracks, his silver-greyish eyes moved over to a window and spotted the most beautiful gift he could ever give to Asuna.

"Perfect..." He mumbled for himself before he went into the store and fix the gift.

It was the day of the Christmas Eve party and Ryuu seemed like he was going to break down by nervosity soon, he just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself and make things worse for Asuna, quite recently, her studies began to pile up and she seemed to get more stressed by each passing day, so Ryuu hoped and prayed he wouldn't make things even worse than it already was for her. Hiroshi spotted his cousin by the corner of the living room and went over to give him a pat on his shoulder and grinned.

"Cousin, you nervous?" He asked, Ryuu perked his head up when he spotted his cousin walking over and blinked few times before he looked away and nodded as he sighed quietly and hugged his knees.

"Yeah, a bit, I invited Asuna over and quite recently, she had been stressed due to the amount of studies on her desk. So I hope this party and with my company, she will at least cheer up."

"You kidding me? Asuna shines up like the brightest lamp in the room whenever she is with you, it's like all of the trouble are being blown away. Don't look down on yourself like that, I am sure things are going to go well." He encouraged as he yet again patted on his shoulder and grinned, soon enough, the door knocked and Hiroshi looked at Ryuu with a knowing gaze, pushing his cousin towards the door and left to help his aunt with the cooking. Ryuu stumbled towards the door when he got pushed by Hiroshi and pouted before he cleared his throat and opened the door, what he saw made his heart melt and almost made him fall on his knees, outside, stood Asuna with the cutest white knitted sweater with candy cane patterns with smiley faces across, a small portion of her short brown hair being braided to the side and wore a cute red skirt to match things up perfectly. And as a cherry on the top, her bright pink eyes shone through her round glasses she always wore and it made her look ten times cuter than ever. Ryuu then regained his balance and looked down at his girlfriend with a fiery blush covering his cheeks and managed to smile.

"Asuna, welcome, you look astonishing today ~" He complimented and gently took her hand, helping her inside of the house from the snowy weather, the shorter female managed to return the same shy smile and giggled before she looked back at her taller boyfriend who simply wore a white buttoned up shirt with a green-red striped bowtie and regular jeans since he didn't want to fancy himself up that badly.

"Thank you, Ryuu-chan, I am happy to be here." She replied as she stood up on her toes and gently pecked on his cheek which caused the ravenette blush way more than usual and cleared his throat as he stepped to the side and averted his gaze.

"Y-You are welcome...Oh, if you brought along the dessert, you can enter the kitchen w-where mom is, the kitchen is down in the hallway to the right." He responded as he lifted his hand up and pointed towards the path, Asuna smiled in thanks and took off her shoes before making her way to the kitchen, shyly greeting the mother who replied happily back and began to have a chat with her. Soon, Ryuu could feel an arm wrap around his shoulders and he turned to see his cousin who grinned teasingly at him and ruffled with his hair.

"Don't look so shy, cousin ~ She is finally here and you got nothing to lose, let's chill out a bit before we eat dinner and open gifts later on, I am sure you are going to make her the happiest girlfriend on Earth." He said with a wink and patted on his head before he made his way to the dining room and waved hello to Asuna, Ryuu held onto his sleeve after hearing that and sighed before slapping himself to man up and pouted. Damn it, Ryuu, man up! Make Asuna happy and this evening was going to go smoothly, otherwise, he wouldn't see himself as a worthy boyfriend! He perked his head up when he heard his mother's voice, calling everyone in for dinner and soon enough, everyone was gathered to have a lovely time ~

After the dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to have a chat and also open gifts, Ryouta and Kazumi sat on the smaller couch fitting for two, the parents sat on the other couch while Hiroshi sat cross-legged on the ground by the Christmas tree and Ryuu and Asuna sat next to each other, both looking shy and awkward ~ Hiroshi started to share the gifts around for each person in the household while Ryuu held onto his gift for Asuna ready by the pillow, he had decided to give it to her as the last gift and make the evening perfect.

"...uu-chan...Ryuu-chan. I-I got my gift here for you, I hope y-you will like it ~" Asuna spoke, Ryuu snapping up from his daydream and looked at Asuna who had her gift reached over in a very neatly wrapped gift with a silver bow on top of it, Ryuu took it in his hands and felt around, it seemed to be soft...and easy to touch, what could it be? He looked at her as he slowly unwrapped the gift and felt his eyes widen at the sight of it, down in his hands, was a fine knitted sweater with the color scheme of white, green and red with a turtleneck to top it off. The sweater was in a nice snow white color with green Christmas trees and red Christmas balls and ornaments, Asuna looked at her boyfriend and giggled at the reaction he made.

"T-The reason why I was mostly alone was because I was knitting the shirt for you, I-I hope you liked it." In all honesty, Asuna was absolutely unsure about Ryuu liking the shirt and really hoped he did. Ryuu had his gaze averted before he looked at her with a loving smile and blushed.

"It is absolutely adorable, thank you, Asuna. I'll put it on." He said before hearing a cheer from Kazumi and Hiroshi from the sidelines which caused Ryuu to blush more in embarrassment, he put the sweater on and checked himself in the mirror, oh the sight was something to behold ~ A rather shy and tough-looking man was wearing a cute-looking sweater made by his girlfriend, it was too adorable~! He could hear someone snap a picture and he turned his head to see his mother sit there with a rather smug-looking face and giggled, Ryuu groaned and hid his face before he spotted Asuna picking up the gift Ryuu had hidden or...so he thought. He scrambled over before taking the gift away from Asuna's hands and looked flustered as he brought out the gift properly and cleared his throat.

"A-Asuna-chan...This gift...is filled with my love and comfort I have for you, s-so I hope...you will like it." He said as he gave it to her for real this time and awkwardly sat on the couch next to her, Asuna looked at him with a curious gaze before she unwrapped the gift and saw a small box, she wondered what it was until she opened it and gasped at the sight, inside of the small box, was a handmade necklace with the shape of a rose with the line saying beneath "His Beauty" while Ryuu brought up a similar necklace with the shape of a Beast with the line beneath saying "Her Beast". Actual tears formed in her eyes before she smiled and just as Hiroshi described it earlier, the brightest lamp in the room and hugged Ryuu tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Ryuu-chan~!" She said happily as the tears fell and sniffled, the gift was actually handmade and requested by Ryuu specifically, he knew Asuna was a fan of the Beauty and the Beast movie, so he wanted to make something memorable and something for them to wear and show their true love they had for each other.

"You are welcome, Asuna...Anything for you to make you the happiest girlfriend on this Earth..." He whispered before he pulled away and leaned back, it was now or never, to properly show his affection for the others! He closed his eyes before giving Asuna a gentle kiss which she shyly responded and giggled, cheering could be heard from the background and the couple couldn't become happier.

"My gosh, dear, this is so precious, we need to take a family picture now ~ Come on, Asuna, dear, you will be a part of it because well...you are a part of this family ~" The mother replied with a soft smile as the father went to fetch the camera and put it up. Ryuu pulled away after a while and managed to grin cheekily as Asuna giggled at that and pecked on his cheek. Once the father had the camera set up, they went in front of it and prepared themselves for the picture as the father adjusted the timing and smiled.

"Okay, once the lightning goes off, everyone say, Christmas Pudding ~" He said with a laugh before he went to stand by his lovely wife and kissed on her cheek, Ryouta sat cross-legged in front of the camera as Hiroshi and Kazumi stood side-by-side with their arms over their shoulders, the parents stood behind everyone while Asuna and Ryuu stood by each other.

"...Thank you so much for this evening, I love it so much ~ M-Merry Christmas, Ryuu-chan ~" Asuna spoke shyly before she leaned up and pecked on his cheek which caught the ravenette off-guard as the others cheered "Christmas Pudding!" when the lightning went off. Once taking a closer look on the picture, everyone was smiling brightly as Asuna was standing on her toes to kiss on Ryuu's cheek while the latter looked extremely embarrassed, but happy.

Well...Seemed like the Christmas Eve became the very best for both of him and for Asuna ~


End file.
